¿Qué paso despues?
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: cuando la persona que amas se va, es un dolor enorme, pero ¿que pasa cuando tu probocas ese accidente?, y mas cuando un año despues de que fallecio tu mejor amigo dice haberlo visto, ¿que harias tu?
1. El accidente

**Ya me había tardado, pero que creen encontré quien me corrigiera los Word, así si me dan ganas de escribir 0w0, bueno les dejo con esta nueva historia, espero la disfruten y no desesperen XD.**

**KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

¿QUÉ OCURRIO DESPUES?

Muchas de las personan no creen en que a los tres días Cristo resucito y se fue al cielo, Hayato creía lo mismo, no le parecía nada lógico que alguien muriera y resucitara en tres días. Takeshi por su parte creía en ello, no por que fuese religioso, más bien porque le parecía que la gente podría renacer después de su fallecimiento, tal vez no renacería con un cuerpo humano y seria un animal o algo por el estilo, pero el moreno creía que eso si podía ser posible.

Era un día común y corriente el día en que Takeshi se había tomado un día libre, Gokudera le había dicho que le esperara en la noche, pues tenía mucho trabajo, el moreno había aceptado, pero que hacer todo un día sin Gokudera, le parecía tediosos.

-waa! Quiero a Gokudera- murmullo quejumbroso, quería a Gokudera - que hacer sin él. El moreno pensó una y otra vez, había dejado ya una zanja en el piso de tanto dar círculos en el mismo lugar, y casi atardeciendo, decidió prepararle una cena a Gokudera, no había mucha comida, en ese caso tomo sus llaves y feliz se dirigió a su automóvil, una Ford Expedición color azul, un carro bastante grande comparado con el de Gokudera; un Mitsubishi Eclipse color rojo.

Había comprado todo para una buena velada, y al mismo tiempo se entretendría lo que faltaba del día. Su celular había timbrado, Yamamoto no era de los que conducían y contestaban el teléfono pero al ver que se trataba de Gokudera, no dudo en contestar.

-Yamamoto…-se escuchaba al otro lado la voz de él albino, lo cual izo estremecer de felicidad a Yamamoto, su corazón dio un salto, y por fin se digno a responder.

-Gokudera… ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo con un tono aparentemente feliz, el albino suspiro.

-el decimo decidió que merecía un descansó y me dirijo hacia la casa…-se detuvo un momento a escuchar los ruidos de el otro lado del auricular, y se percato que Yamamoto no se encontraba en calle –donde te encuentras idiota?-le pregunto con mucha naturalidad

-Salí a comprar algunas cosas para cenar –le aclaro en moreno ofendido. – ¿Por dónde vienes?- pregunto curioso por saber si podría alcanzar a su pareja, o llegaría antes que él.

-bueno vengo por la calle….-un estridente ruido se escucho, Takeshi sin darse cuenta había arrebasado un alto, y chocado un auto.

Un susto le recorrió al ver que el auto era rojo, y que Gokudera no contestaba el teléfono, el carro de Yamamoto era muy grande así que el daño fue menor, pero el otro carro no se veía que corría con la misma suerte. Se bajo de inmediato, abrió el auto rojo como pudo, y sin duda alguna el cuerpo de la persona en el volante era Gokudera, se sintió a morir, estaba en shock, mientras la gente comenzaba hacer movimiento llamar a la ambulancia y a la policía.

-Go…Go…Gokudera –dijo casi en un susurró y sin parpadear –GOKUDERA! –abraso fuerte, cuando los paramédicos llegaron, este lo soltó, levantándose lleno de sangre de su pareja.

Cuando entro en sí y asimilo lo ocurrido llamo a Tsuna, le conto todo en una manera desesperada, y este llego enseguida por él, lo llevó al hospital para saber noticas sobre Gokudera. Se vio salir al doctor de la sala de operaciones, y les miro fijamente.

-¿qué paso doctor como esta Gokudera?-pregunto Tsuna ya que los labios de Yamamoto no se movían, solo veían al doctor rogando fueran noticias buenas.

-verán no hay esperanzas de que sobreviva mas de 1 hora, está completamente destrozado si se pudiera decir así, perdió mucha sangre, al parecer el venia sin cinturón, por lo que el impacto fue peor, la cabeza fue golpeada con fuerza, a menos que un milagro lo haga vivir más de una hora tendrá salvación de lo contrario fallecerá, lo lamento hicimos todo lo que se encontraba en nuestras manos- dijo partiendo de el lugar.

-no, Tsuna, mate a Gokudera, yo…lo mate...-decía en un estado de locura, había matado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, y no superaría eso nunca.

-no fue tu culpa los accidentes ocurren, además Gokudera no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad en parte también fue culpa suya- aunque sabía perfectamente que en ese momento nada ayudaría a su guardián de la lluvia, pero al menos intentaba decir típicas palabras de aliento.

Gokudera no había despertado, no había noticias, y el tiempo transcurría mas y mas rápido, medio hora se había pasado como un minuto, un minuto que fue doloroso, Takeshi no podría soportar más, el entraría a ver a Gokudera aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, y así fue.

Cuando Los doctores se habían despistado este se escabullo para verlo, entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Gokudera mal herido y al borde de la muerte.

-sabes que no fue mi intención ¿cierto?-dijo mientras se acercaba cauteloso, se inclino y tomo su mano- te amo, no puedes dejarme no me dejarías-pronuncio con un tono ronco.

_**-Fin del flash back-**_

Eso había ocurrido hace un año, Gokudera había fallecido, y los compañeros de Yamamoto le habían dado motivos para vivir, los primeros meses fueron los peores, Yamamoto incluso había tratado de acabar con su vida, pero gracias a Tsuna ello no ocurrió, pero ya en estos días Yamamoto estaba mejor, no sonreía y era serio pero al menos ya no se veía tan deprimido.

Pero una noticia cambio su vida, Tsuna juraba haber visto a Gokudera en una joyería, acompañado por quien parecía su pareja, Tsuna no mentiría con algo tan grande, Yamamoto había corrido para alcanzar a quien parecía ser su novio, ¿acaso eso podría ocurrir?, ¿Gokudera había renacido en otra persona?, ¿podría ser verdad que Gokudera siga viviendo entre ellos? Yamamoto se quitaría esas dudas.

**

* * *

**

Que dicen les gusto, espero traerles el segundo capítulo muy pronto, después de tener 5 review como mínimo TwT, es que casi no se comenta XDD

Review?

**Ciao Ciao, lamento haberle hecho daño a Gokudera**


	2. El encuentro

**Aquí está la segunda parte, espero les guste, gracias por juntar 5 review rapidísimo XDD, ya quería publicar esta parte de el fic XDD**

**KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

¿QUÉ PASO DESPUES?

Sabía exactamente que Tsuna no mentiría con algo de ese extremo, y además la herida de Gokudera aun estaba abierta; se dirigió precisamente a la joyería que le describió su amigo, y sintió su corazón doler al ver que efectivamente esa persona se parecía a Gokudera, en su forma de vestir, y moverse, se veía con el seño fruncido, y con esas ropas color pastel que tanto le fascinaban, pero lo peor del caso no era eso, si no el hecho de que alguien se encontraba a un lado del, ese hombre, ese chico, ¿Qué hacia tan cerca de Gokudera?

-no seas idiota, siempre he pensado que no sabes escoger –se oyeron salir palabras de la boca de aquel albino que pudiera ser Gokudera.

-jajá, perdona no pensé que ese color no te agradara, o al menos no en una joya –la actitud de ese chico era alegre, y con mucha razón, ¿Quién podría ser infeliz a un lado de una persona tan hermosa y bella como Gokudera?

Takeshi se acerco con cautela, y miro fijamente a quien aun no sabía si pudiera ser Gokudera, su amado Gokudera, tan grande y aun así con una actitud de niño, a sus 25 años podría ser tan maduro, como inmaduro, era una rara combinación que sabia proporcionar muy bien, aunque ahora quizá Gokudera ya habría cumplido sus 26 años, y no estuvo ahí para verlo crecer.

-pero que estoy pensando aun no sé si ese chico es Gokudera, o es quizá alguien que se le parece, como dicen todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte de el mundo y eso quizá es lo que estoy viendo el doble de Gokudera –quería pensar solo que era su imaginación y que eso no era posible, pero sentía que si no lo abrazaba y lo besaba iba a morir, sentía que quizá la vida sería peor sabiendo que hay un Gokudera por ahí, y no puede hacerlo suyo.

Verlo sonreír, gruñir quejarse, sonrojarse, otra vez después de un año, era lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado, al menos tuvo la oportunidad de verlo hacer esos gestos, hasta que ese murmullo se le escapo de los labios y él se percato de su presencia, ese nombre que en ningún momento de lo que resta de su vida olvidaría. "Gokudera"

El chico albino volteo, y se acerco a él al escuchar ese nombre.

-tu…disculpa...-decía el albino tratando de llamarle la atención ya que este seguía en su mundo- oye… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –le dijo el chico sin remordimiento, y esa pregunta le trajo a la tierra, esa pregunta y esa voz, hicieron que Takeshi se pusiera en la realidad.

-¿cómo se tu nombre?, ¿eres Gokudera? –dijo con una cara de ingenuidad al límite. Gokudera no había visto cara más estúpida que esa.

-si soy Gokudera, pero supongo que si me preguntaste es porque no me conoces, así que me voy, adiós idiota –pero su marcha fue detenida por las firmes manos de aquel hombre, la cicatriz en su barbilla lo hacía ver más maduro, pero era un completo idiota, al menos eso pensaba Gokudera.

-oh! ¿Gokudera ocurre algo? –pregunto el acompañante de este, el chico era de la misma compleción que Takeshi, castaño claro, ojos cafés y un poco moreno, no parcia de Japón.

-nada, solo que creí que este idiota había dicho mi nombre –dijo muy despreocupado –pero ahora el problema es que no me quiere soltar- exclamó Gokudera algo fastidiado por el agarre.

-lo lamento se que tu nombre es Gokudera, pero no sé si eres el Gokudera que conocí –el chico lo dijo cabizbajo, la frase sonó extraña para ambos chicos, el albino suspiro, y su fase humanista que rara la ves relucía, salió, modo humanista de Gokudera encendido!

-¿perdiste a alguien parecido a mi?, o ¿con ese nombre? –pregunto como si supiese el porqué de la tristeza de este.

-pues algo parecido, se parcia mucho a ti y al igual que tu se llamaba Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato-dijo el moreno al ver que el albino no se sorprendía de oír ese nombre.

-mi nombre es Gokudera Hiroshi, mucho gusto, lamento tu perdida, y creo que fui grosero, solo trataste de encontrar en mi alguien que ya falleció, así que por mi osadía te invito a nuestra casa esta tarde, ¿te parece? –dijo con una sonrisa algo orgullosa, y volteo a ver a su acompañante con cara rogona, para que lo dejara invitar al chico. El acompañante afirmo, sabiendo que no puede negarle nada.

-ok, aunque no tiene ninguna obligación de hacer tal cosa –dijo Takeshi llevándole el juego a Gokudera, sabiendo que no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de pasar una tarde con ese chico.

-pues vendrás aunque no quieras, y si faltas yo mismo te buscare para matarte –sin duda ese chico era la imagen viva de Gokudera, pero aun la duda le invadía ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico se pareciera a Gokudera si él había muerto?.

-bueno, te espero esta tarde –le dio una tarjeta con la dirección y se retiraron del lugar, tenía que ser un sueño, otra vez estaba soñando con la hermosa figura de Gokudera.

Si esto seguía se volvería loco, ¿Cómo soportar estar cerca de la persona que amas sin besarla? ¿Sin decirle te amo?, esto sería un martirio, un dolor, pero algo que tenía que investigar es ¿por qué ese chico es tan parecido a Gokudera?, eso no se podía quedar así, quizá ese chico si era otra persona y el estaba a punto de arruinarle la vida, así que le encargo aquello a Tsuna.

-hoy me recordaras, o te dejare hacer una vida-

**

* * *

**

Les gusto, ya se lo desarrollo muy rápido pero no importa, waa espero que comenten mucho XD, chao

**Goku es lindo**

**Review?**

**Chao chao**


	3. Un dulce amargo momento

**Aquí después de años de no actualizar –exagerando- les traigo es siguiente capítulo, lamento decir también que no seguiré la historia de P. Shitt, y otra cosa si alguien sabe de una página o algún registro de que Akira Amano sigue viva infórmeme que no he encontrado que este viva pero tampoco muerta TwT moriré si no tengo noticias.**

**KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a la desaparecida (hasta nuevo aviso) de Akira Amano.**

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASO DESPUÉS?**

El sonar de el timbre le estaba desesperando y ninguna de las sirvientes se acomedido a abrir, se supone que él es el dueño de la casa, no una mujer con faldas que debe abrir la puerta, pero no podía dejar a su visita esperando, así que se dirigió a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver la expresión de el chico estaba boquiabierto, aunque no entendía la razón.

Pero si se ponía en el lugar del moreno vería que esas ropas eran la causa de que el invitado estuviera en shock. El Gokudera que conocía odiaría tener que vestirse con esa ropa tan blanca, con esos collares de perlas hermosas, como si fuese la mujer de la casa, se veía realmente hermoso, las joyas resaltaba el color esmeralda de los ojos de Gokudera, como le gustaría poder besarlo y decirle que se veía estupendo, al mismo tiempo desnudarlo y hacerlo suyo, pero eso tenía que esperar.

-¿llego tu invitado, querido? –menciono la actual pareja de Gokudera, el cual le tomo por la cintura y se dispuso a robarle un beso, pero el albino coloco sus manos antes que sus labios tuvieran contacto.

-hay visitas ¿podrías comportarte? – le susurro, el moreno estaba a punto de perder el corazón si los labios de ellos hubieran tenido algún contacto.

-Gokudera siempre es tan cruel, pero como no sucumbirme a tus ordenes – soltó a Gokudera de el agarre notando un leve sonrojo en este por sus palabras- no me he presentado ¿verdad? soy Doson Rivendi.

-mucho gusto Takeshi Yamamoto –no podía siquiera ver a esa persona que está con Gokudera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se frustro y al mismo tiempo se lleno de impotencia al no poder decir todo lo que ocurrió alguna vez.

-Yamamoto ¿ah? –pronunció Gokudera, mientras se sentía sumergir en un maremágnum, ese nombre definitivamente lo había escuchado alguna vez ¿algún socio? – ¿donde trabaja señor Yamamoto?

La palabra señor le calo a Yamamoto, era un completo desconocido para Gokudera Hiroshi, el moreno suspiro y se dirigió a responder la pregunta de él albino.

-trabajo con los Vongola, dígame Hiroshi ¿por qué tiene un apellido italiano y un nombre japonés? –Vio como los ojos de Hiroshi se abrían ante la sorpresa, y se acercaba a él con un seño molesto.

-¿cómo es que usted sabe que Gokudera es un apellido Italiano?, ya veo, es porque su amado Hayato se apellidaba igual que yo, pero déjeme informarle señor Yamamoto que yo soy 100% japonés, mi madre y mi padre fueron japoneses, ¿entiende eso? –Suspiro un momento- mire si lo invite es porque me pareció correcto, al tratarlo mal cuando usted ha sufrido una perdida que seguramente le ha de doler mucho, pero por ningún motivo le permitiré que me confunda con su ex pareja entendido-

Yamamoto y Doson se habían quedado atónitos, Gokudera se sabía expresar de forma correcta cuando la situación lo requería, y esa era una situación de esas.

-discúlpelo Sr. Yamamoto es que tiene un temperamento difícil –expreso Doson.

-si lo sé, se nota -dijo Yamamoto aun algo aturdido por lo que Gokudera había pronunciado, pero de nuevo las preguntas le invadían, y conforme mas y mas Gokudera hablaba se daba cuanta que era idéntico en cuerpo y actitud, pero que definitivamente sus vidas no eran las mismas.

-Sr. Yamamoto ¿quiere tomar té?- dijo el albino aun algo molesto, el moreno solo asintió. El albino se retiro a la cocina.

Típico en Yamamoto husmear con la vista el lugar, era una mansión grande con pinturas italianas y un diseño muy rustico, un eco llamo su atención, un eco como de….piano. El moreno se levanto enseguida y sonrió al castaño frente a él.

-me permitirá ver su piano -dijo sonriendo.

-claro, claro, adelante si gusta tóquelo, ¿sabe tocar el piano Sr. Yamamoto? –dijo algo curioso Doson.

-dejemos atrás el Seños Yamamoto, solo dígame Yamamoto, y si se tocar el piano, mi antigua pareja me enseño alguna que otra pieza. El moreno se acomodo en el piano y recordó la dulce melodía que le enseño alguna vez Gokudera, Réquiem post mortem. Era una bella melodía.

Doson estaba sorprendido era una grandiosa melodía, muy bella. Nunca en su vida la había escuchado, era algo tétrica pero muy hermosa, se relajo un momento, y se deleitó los oídos; pero al escuchar el ruido estridente de algo quebrándose, le desconcertó, la melodía seso, y ambos fijaron su vista a él peli plateado que había dejado caer las fina tasas de porcelanas exportadas al suelo. Doson se levantó enseguida a atender a su pareja, el cual le ignoro para tomar de la camisa al moreno.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esa melodía?, dime ¿de dónde la aprendiste? –dijo algo exaltado.

El moreno conservaba la calma, suspiro, no era la manera en que esperaba tener cerca a Gokudera pero era un avance.

-mi ex pareja me la enseñó su nombre es réquiem post mortem, que significa "recuerdo después de muerto" –Hiroshi le soltó, le miro asustado, y retrocedió hasta topar con un sofá y ahí dejarse caer de la sorpresa.

-es mi secreto, era mi melodía, yo la invente, nunca la toque frente a nadie, es mía -repetía una y otra vez en un estado de inconsciencia. – es latín, latín con ingles, convine esos idiomas para que nadie supiera que significa, y tu….tu ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi? -dijo a punto de llorar.

-yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti, no para molestar, solo así tendré un vivo recuerdo de alguien al que alguna vez ame…Gokudera yo….-fue interrumpido por la pareja de él albino.

-disculpe pero creo que Hiroshi le dejo claro que su pareja está muerta, descansando en paz, y si por algún motivo Hiroshi se parece a él, es por mera coincidencia, no puede amar a alguien que no es esa persona por mas que se parezca, ¿o sí? -Yamamoto se quedo perplejo era cierto aunque Gokudera Hiroshi era idéntico a Gokudera no podía amarlo, pues en verdad no era Hayato. El celular de Yamamoto sonó, pero este se negaba contestar en un momento tan incomodo.

-no, tiene razón, no amaría a nadie que no fuera Gokudera, por más que este se pareciera, Gokudera Hayato es único e irremplazable en mi corazón, el se fue y es algo que debo superar, perdón por alterar el orden de su vida, no me volverán a ver lo prometo -dijo tomando las llaves que había dejado a un lado del piano - Gokudera Hiroshi, Doson lamento en inconveniente -el moreno se dispuso a marcharse.

Pero sus pies se detuvieron al escuchar en un susurro leve, con una voz muy dulce "non lasciare" "no te marches" en italiano, volteo un segundo, vio las lagrimas, los ojos perdidos y profundos de Gokudera.

Yamamoto suspiro un segundo al ver como Doson cargaba a Hiroshi en brazos, mientras el albino pronunciaba la frase una y otra vez, hasta que el recuerdo llego a Yamamoto.

"_pero déjeme informarle señor Yamamoto que yo soy 100% japonés, mi madre y mi padre fueron japoneses, ¿entiende eso?"_

Gokudera Hiroshi no podría saber italiano si era japonés, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera decir esa frase? La respuesta quizá estaba muy cerca….tomo su celular en la pantalla decía "llamada de Tsuna" el corazón de Yamamoto latió fuerte, y se dispuso a contestar la llamada con algo de temor.

Su corazón cayó en ese instante junto con el celular, las palabras fueron su perdición.

_-"Gokudera Hiroshi y el Gokudera que conocíamos...no son la misma persona"-_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo creo que solo falta un capitulo no se veré que se le ocurre a mi mentecilla loca, tal vez sean 2 capítulos XD ni idea**

**Review?**

**Chao bye-bee**

**AKIRA AMANO ¿DONDÉ ESTAS? **


	4. El alumbrar de el descubrimiento

**Sin comentarios solo les dejo leer disfruten que si los deje picados la otra ves esta ves será peor XDD**

**Akira Amano la creadora de KHR, Viva esa mujer hermosa XD**

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASO?**

Era mentira él tenía que ser Gokudera, se cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo, todo lo que había pasado para que solo fuera una vil trampa del destino, una burla, era cruel, el destino si le había arrebatado a Gokudera, y él seguía empeñado en arruinarle la vida a ese pobre chico, era normal que la pareja de Hiroshi estuviera molesto, si alguien llegara a la vida de él y Gokudera diciendo que tuvo una pareja igual a su adorado albino y que tratara de persuadirlo hasta confundirlo, pues el realmente se molestaría.

Lagrima, que descarada, como se le ocurre mostrarse así al aire libre, el no puede llorar no quiere causar lastima.

-¡Yamamoto! -¿su nombre?, porque Hiroshi grita su nombre, no, no es Hiroshi es la voz de Gokudera, hasta en eso se parece, grita como si fuese un niño, teniendo 26 años. -¡Yamam…..! –el moreno se levanto, como podía ser posible el grito seso; no debía subir esas escaleras, no debía meterse mas en la vida de ellos, pero incluso no siendo Gokudera…no permitiría que nadie lastimara la viva imagen de Gokudera…absolutamente…

-nadie…-susurro el guardián de la lluvia, abrió delicadamente la puerta, y ahí vio a Gokudera dormido, y a su pareja inclinada a un lado de la cama.

-Sr. Yamamoto podemos olvidar este incidente, por favor de la manera mas atenta le pido que no nos vuelva a buscar, no se preocupé de todas maneras le quitaremos la tentación, nos iremos de vuelta a Italia, no fue buena idea venir aquí –expresaba Doson con algo de dolencia en el rostro.

-no se preocupe, no tiene nada que temer me he resignado, Mi amado Gokudera murió, no debo arruinar otra vida tratando de encontrar algo que en el cielo esta –igual, el mismo perfil, la dulzura que tiene Gokudera al dormir, ese chico era idéntico, odiaba tener que verlo, tal ves si seria mejor dejarlos ir, aunque fuera doloroso saber que el era idéntico en cada sentido.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho, con el poco uso de razón que Gokudera Hiroshi había recobrado lo vio marchar, y al mismo tiempo vio marchar un futuro incierto.

Era extraño que Tsuna no lo recibirá en la base después de la noticia tan fuerte que le había dado, quizá solo pensaba que no debía hacer sentir más mal a Yamamoto, pero aun así le extraño mucho al moreno.

-Yamamoto-san –reconoció la dulce voz de Haru, -Hahi~ -respiro profundamente la castaña – Tsuna-san no ha regresado me preocupa sobre manera –Yamamoto la miro fijamente frunciendo el seño algo intrigado.

-¿a donde fue no sabes? –pregunto, viendo como la chica pensaba en la respuesta.

-según Kyoko, salió al hospital central, para sacar unos datos de el doctor que atendió a Gokudera el día del accidente, pero de ahí en mas no se sabe donde esta, no ha regresado hace mucho que se marcho, como 15 minutos después de que Yamamoto-san fuera a su cita –la castaña hacia un esfuerzo en recordar pero era lo más que recordaba.

Takeshi analizo la situación, ¿como era posible que Tsuna le hablara hace unos instantes?, intento marcar el número pero lo mandaba al buzón, esto era extraño.

-el radar –dijo Yamamoto y comenzó a correr, dejando a Haru algo confundida. Yamamoto entro al cuarto de Giannini –revisa desde donde se realizo la llamada de Tsuna. Fue aproximadamente hace 20 o 10 minutos.

-claro Yamamoto-san de inmediato- vio muchos códigos mapas extraños y un pequeño punto parpadeante a las afueras de Namimori, complejo pero hasta Yamamoto sabía que ese punto pertenecía a Tsuna.

Salió corriendo; odiaba tener que conducir ese auto, pero era una urgencia. Odiaba que las preguntas saltaran en su mente nublando todo pensamiento de cordura en el. Llegar a las orillas de Japón seria tardado, pero había algo extraño en todo esto y el debía saber de que trataba ello.

-Gokudera nos vamos –decía el chico mientras lo cargaba en brazos. El albino con las pocas fuerzas que tenia pateaba no quería irse con el no le amaba… ¿que estaba pensando?, ¿que no amaba con quien se había casado?, un segundo, incluso aun ahora las cosas no eran claras. No sabía….

-no me iré contigo –dijo Gokudera con algo de preocupación en la mirada.

-no es por ese chico ¿verdad? Gokudera entiende el no te ama, el solo se intereso por ti por ser el vivo recuerdo de quien hace mucho tiempo fue su pareja, pero incluso el mismo lo dijo, no amaría a nadie que no fuese su pareja y tu no lo eres, no compliques mas esto –le decía mientras le sentaba en el asiento de atrás del auto.

Le dolía tener que ver a su pareja con esa expresión tan triste, rogándole con la mirada, esos ojos esmeralda siempre le habían parecido tan bellos, no lo dejaría ir no después de tanto tiempo juntos, era tarde el daño ya estaba hecho.

Entro al lugar gritando el nombre de su amigo, pero algo en el ambiente ocurría no se sentía… ¿seguro? No podía ser una trampa, por que el recuerda la voz de Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna!….- se quedo pensando solo un segundo que había sido ese ruido, ¿un…Arma?; era el preparar de un arma de fuego.

-estas parado justo donde te necesito…-esa voz, Yamamoto reconoció esa voz, aun cuando pasara el tiempo no olvidaría la voz de esa persona.

-tu…-menciono el moreno con un odio en la voz, con esa seriedad que atemorizaba a sus oponentes, sabía que algo extraño había pasado y sabia también que ese chico albino tenía que ver algo con su Gokudera, y aunque no debería amarlo había comenzado a sentir algo por él, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no lograba descifrar todo el misterio, misterio que de seguro esa persona que se encontraba apuntándole sabia, y el…lo descubriría o dejaba de ser el guardián de la lluvia.

* * *

**Les gusto, perdonen es que tenia malas calificaciones y tuve que hacer exposiciones extras y no pude avanzarle quien sabe cuánto lleva guardada esta parte XD, como la hice en una clase creo no quedo muy bien pero bueno ya que ^^espero les haya gustado **

**¿Review?**

**El siguiente es el ultimo capitulo gracias por leer mis historias vendré con nuevas ideas y con la continuación de "pequeños detalles" hasta la próxima.**


	5. El Descubrimiento

**Espero disfruten este ultimo capitulo gracias por sus comentarios los adoro que sería de mi sin sus review XDD**

**No me pertenece KHR es de Akira Amano**

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASO DESPUES?**

Yamamoto se imaginaba algo como esto, era extraño pensar que ese Sr. Estaba ahí apunto de matarle sin tener una razón en especial, pero esa razón era obvia. Todo se desarrollo muy rápido después de que Yamamoto dijo ese nombre, el nombre de la persona que le apuntaba.

-Richardson Rivendi –la pistola soltó su rugir, mientras se escuchaba el chocar de metales, el ruidoso cantar de un ave, con una perfecta aparición salvando la inútil vida de el moreno, Hibari el guardián de la nube, y Mukuro Rukudo el guardián de la niebla, se presentaron al rescate. El antiguo ex-prefecto había hecho que la bala del arma se desviara casi hiriendo a Mukuro.

-Kufufu~ que puntería -dijo sorprendido porque la bala solo le rozo el hombro. El guardián de la nube le miro con cara de fastidio.

-¿qué dices? falle –un ruido estridente detuvo la pelea de ambos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, era el caer de una de las paredes del almacén en donde se encontraban. Otro de los guardianes y sus estupendas entradas. Sasagawa Ryohei entra al ¡extremo!

-encontré a Tsuna –el joven Vongola se encontraba en los hombros de Ryohei; inconsciente. Una de las ilusiones de Mukuro detuvo a aquel que intentaba escapar desde que ellos llegaron.

-Kufufu ~ es de mala educación dejar a tus invitados a la mitad de la fiesta –era justo en ese momento en el que Gokudera hubiese entrado enojado porque lo olvidaron, seguro atacaría a ese hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente y después se dedicaría a discutir con Hibari y Mukuro, mirar amenazantemente a Takeshi. Pero era una entrada que no ocurriría.

-¿dime que es lo que sabes de Gokudera? Dígamelo ahora….-dejo un poco de suspenso mientras que el hombre le miraba con una sonrisa burlona –dígame doctor… ¿acaso no se acuerda de mí?, yo soy el que perdió a Gokudera hace tanto –insistía el moreno.

-claro que me acuerdo de usted Yamamoto Takeshi, y del resto de la familia Vongola –mencionaba aun con esa sonrisa, pero aun así algo nervioso.

-el sabe, tal como yo se que todo esto ha sido un gran y vil engaño –dijo la firme voz de Tsuna. Se acomodo elegantemente el saco, mientras todos los guardianes le miraban con una gran sorpresa, mas Yamamoto que comenzaba a no entender nada.

-no quieras animar a tus amigos resígnense a la muerte de su amigo y compañero –decía retrocediendo. Tsuna chasqueo los dedos y en un santiamén Mukuro y Hibari ya tenían al hombre amarrado a una silla; quien sabe de dónde sacaron una silla en un almacén.

-ahora ¿les dice usted o les digo yo?, aunque para su bienestar sería más conveniente que usted lo contara ¿no cree? –esa era la actitud seria que Gokudera admiraba de Tsuna adoraba cuando su jefe tenía pocos estribos, si se trataba de el bienestar de su familia.

-está bien, les contare lo ocurrido pero es un suceso largo –dijo con una mejor y más relajada sonrisa, lo cual no le pareció confiable a Yamamoto.

**-flash back-**

Hace mucho tiempo cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria de Namimori, un chico llamado Doson Rivendi había llegado de intercambio antes que Gokudera; este quedo en otro salón. Cuando este chico noto a Gokudera, por sus apariciones con explosivos dentro de la escuela, además de su actitud rebelde desenfrenada, supo que le gustaba.

En remotas ocasiones intento acercarse a él o hablarle, pero esto le fue imposible así que se decidió por volverse un mafioso y unirse a una familia que no tuviese líos con los Vongola y así poder interesarle a él albino, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, por que cuando lograría acercarse por primera vez a él albino, se llevo la gran sorpresa al encontrarlo besándose con un chico moreno algo alto.

Sus esperanzas se habían caído. Por mas problemas que intento causar a la relación de ambos chicos no pudo lograr que se separaran; No sabía que su padre le había estado vigilando, no podía permitir que algo que su hijo deseaba más que nada, no lo pudiera tener. Así que ideo un plan un plan que llevaría tiempo y paciencia pero aun así sabía que ocurriría alguna vez.

Richard Rivendi era un mafioso corrupto como todos, y se volvió doctor del hospital central de Namimori, ahí esperaría a que algún día a ese albino o a el moreno le ocurriera algo y así poder matarlo o desaparecerlo, pero no fue hasta dentro de 10 años que la oportunidad se dio, su hijo había perdido toda esperanza hace 5 años atrás y se había ido a estudiar a Italia, pero su padre no se había rendido.

El accidente había sido lo suficientemente grave como para dar por muerto a Gokudera Hayato, solo necesitaría una medicina que lo mataba por 1 hora, hora por la cual no tendría ningún rastro de vida, y así pagarle a los médicos de ahí para que "hicieran la utópica" pero en verdad el cuerpo de Gokudera no había sido dañado; lo que habían enterrado era una ilusión, y así le haría creer a todos que en verdad Gokudera había muerto.

Al irse a con su hijo a Italia después del accidente, le mostro a él alvino, el cual por una extraña razón (el doctor creía que fue por el impacto del choque) Solo recordaba su nombre Gokudera, así que ese apellido le dejaron para que no sospechara de mas. Le cambiaron su nombre en el registro de Italia, y justo así nadie podría encontrar alguna actividad de Gokudera Hayato porque ya no existía en el sistema.

Doson no pregunto siquiera a su padre como había traído a Gokudera pero lo acepto, un año paso el alvino en Italia con "su pareja".

El peli plateado sintió algo de nostalgia, quería ir a Japón. Sabía que alguna vez en su vida había vivido ahí, aun así teniendo a su pareja y viajando a el lugar que esperaba explorar, sentía que algo le dolía en el corazón, sentimiento que nunca compartió.

Al llegar a Japón fue conquistado por sus bellas joyas, el amaba las joyas, y fue así que sintió un dejabú al ver a ese chico moreno con la barba partida diciendo "Gokudera"

**-fin del flas back-**

-cuando me entere de que Takeshi Yamamoto iba a ser el invitado de mi hijo prepare otro plan, y este sería, irse al día siguiente de la visita, mi hijo claramente no recordaba a Yamamoto pues ha cambiado desde entonces, además de que nunca se digno a preguntar el nombre de el muchacho en la secundaria, así que para él no era una amenaza, hasta que empezó a confundir a Gokudera –decía el hombre atado a la silla.

-un segundo eso quiere decir que…-Yamamoto estaba llorando, era coraje, odio, felicidad, angustia, temor, ansias, un maremágnum de emociones –Gokudera Hiroshi y Gokudera Hayato ¿son la misma persona? –Yamamoto abrió los ojos algo asustado –y se irá a hoy.

Tsuna le había susurrado algo al oído a Mukuro, el cual afirmo y saco su arma y apunto al doctor.

-dígame ¿a donde se fue Gokudera? ¿Y en que aeropuerto han ido? –decía Tsuna tratando de hacer eso ágilmente.

-saben que no lo alcanzaran ya debieron haberse ido, en lo que les conté toda la historia…Aeropuerto Livan air –los guardianes y el hombre vieron como el moreno corría, seguro ni siquiera sabía a qué lugar iba, pero al menos confiaba en que su corazón le guiaría. Lo más probable era que regresarían a Italia.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se dio cuenta que el vuelo mas reciente acababa de partir hace 25 minutos, se sentó en una de las bancas de espera. De seguro Gokudera se había marchado, sabía que podían buscarlo y sabia que lo encontrarían, pero quería a Gokudera ya ahí a un lado del; poder abrazarlo y besarlo decirle lo mucho que lo extraño y besar por primera vez en un año los suaves labios de él alvino.

Tsuna y los demás sabían que si el celular no había timbrado era por que Gokudera había marchado, la familia comenzó a irse del lugar, excepto Hibari, al cual Tsuna le ordeno desaparecer a ese hombre sin importar nada.

Como quisiera poder a verse dado cuenta que era Gokudera, haber podido robarle un beso, lo había tenido enfrente de el por 2 días y no se dio cuenta, se dejo guiar; maldecía que ese hombre era realmente inteligente, y su plan volvió a funcionar. Las lágrimas habían cubierto ya la cara del moreno, sentía que se ahogaba entre tanto dolor, No soportaría un segundo más sin Gokudera.

-ni un segundo más soportare sin ti Gokudera menciono para sí mismo. Un pañuelo fue dejado en sus manos, y sintió como alguien se setentava a un lado.

-pues tal vez no necesites esperan un segundo mas, ¿Quién te dijo que quiero seguir siendo tu amado? –Toda la gente del aeropuerto vio la tierna escena, como apretaba fuertemente el moreno al bello alvino que tenia a un lado, a el cual le comenzaban a saltar las venitas por la cabeza.

-te he dicho que no muestres tanto afecto enfrente de las demás personas, ¿cuántas veces más deberé decirlo? –el guardián de la lluvia ignoraba las palabras de este, no podía creerlo ¿era un sueño?, no quería soltarlo porque si era un sueño al menos quería disfrutarlo.

-Gokudera Te amo –dijeron sus labios que se encontraban cercas de el otro, las respiraciones se cambiaban una por otra, hasta que por fin se unieron los labios de ambos en un tierno y lindo beso.

La familia los veía desde la entrada de él aeropuerto sintiendo un gran alivio, el cabeza de pulpo había regresado, más bien resucitado.

-dime Tsunayoshi ¿tuviste algo que ver en esto?-pregunto Mukuro viendo la sonrisa de su jefe.

-claro que sí, no dejaría que mi querida familia sufra, se que arriesgue a Yamamoto al dejarlo llegar solo a donde estaba el enemigo, pero sé que fue lo correcto –medio cerro un ojo y se tapo los oídos al escuchar los gritos de Gokudera, definitivamente Gokudera había regresado. Aunque no sabían exactamente como, pero sabían que estaba ahí.

-Yamamoto –dijo el albino para luego suspirar – te extrañe igual, era un día tan normal cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial, y por eso no te olvide, tu tierno amor en mi vivió todo este tiempo, y en mi vivirá para siempre -sello el hermoso verso en un beso suave y delicado, con una pasión que contagiaba a los presentes, un amor tan…

Puro.

* * *

**Les gusto gracias por leer, espero no haya sido muy rápido xDD como sea espero les haya gustado**

**Algún review**

**Ya saben que mis historias nunca terminan mal ¬¬**

**Confíen en mi ^^**

**Ciao Ciao**


	6. Extra

**Para: mis queridas Fans**

**KHR no me pertenece es de Akira Amano. **

* * *

**EXTRA *¿QUÉ PASO DESPUÉS?**

-le dije que él me había unido de una forma incorrecta y que lo menos que el podía hacer por mí para que yo no lo odiara, era dejarme ir, obvio que recordé todo cuando me quede pensando que él y yo nunca nos habíamos casado, y más cuando no pude decir que lo amaba –narraba una bella voz –así que él me dejo ir, no te daré lujos de detalle, peligro y no lo dejes vivir, pero en si eso fue lo que paso –un peli plateado se encontraba recargado en el pecho de el contrario en la cama.

-mm… ¿Sabes algo Gokudera?...hace un año que no lo hago contigo –el albino se levanto para irse pero fue detenido por un abrazo del moreno, el cual le susurro en el cuello mientras le daba besos en este –yo se que lo extrañas igual que yo –

Gokudera cayó en las sabanas blancas, emitiendo un sonido por la brusquedad de la caída, el moreno abrió las piernas de este, y se dedico a quitarle el traje. Tentando a Gokudera a que se volviera parte de sus repulsivos deseos desmoralizados. El albino no iba a volverse parte de ello pero tampoco impediría el acto. Dejaba hurgar al moreno por todo su cuerpo. Los deseos de corrompidos de ambos salieron a la luz.

-Gokudera te amo –dijo el moreno al robarle un dulce beso, y deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo. En pocos minutos podía escucharse las quejas de Gokudera por la habitación.

Estaban justo en el éxtasis y Yamamoto se decidió a entrar en Gokudera, sus cuerpos estaban húmedos, los gemidos aumentaron, así como la excitación de ambos, el albino se sujeto de la espalda del contrario y comenzaron a agitarse los cuerpos, el peli plateado sintió una palpitación apresurada y un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda.

Sentir a Yamamoto dentro del era tan excitante después de tanto tiempo sin que sus cuerpos se sintieran desnudo uno contra el otro era como la primera vez solo que mas excitante. Sintió la eyaculación de Yamamoto dentro suyo, estrujó la espalda de Yamamoto enterrando sus uñas con suavidad.

-Yamamoto hazlo de vuelta –dijo algo desesperado, logro hacer que el moreno se sonrojase; en todo el tiempo que tenían como pareja Gokudera nunca había logrado esa expresión en Yamamoto, pero no era el momento para hacerle burla de ello.

El moreno asintió mientras el albino abría más sus piernas para dejarle entrar de una mejor manera. Toda la noche estuvieron efectuando su acto de amor, entregándose uno al otro, en una interminable y eterna noche…y así…

Puedes perder a las personas que mas amas en esta vida, en un suceso inesperado, aprendió de eso Yamamoto, y ahora más que nunca aprovechara a Gokudera al máximo, El albino pensaba lo mismo, no quería que un incidente como ese volviera a ocurrir, separarse de Yamamoto ¡jamás!

* * *

**Viva el 8059**

**Me quede pensando que hago poco lemmon y como son muy lindos con sus comentarios les dejo este extra con lemmon, ya se no es tan bueno pero se hiso lo que se pudo XDD, sayo espero venir pronto con una de mis 30 historias pendientes ^^**

**Ciao Ciao **

**¿Review?**


End file.
